What the DRD Saw
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: Just a quiet moment between John and Aeryn. A fluffy little ficlit set right after the PKwars.


**Disclaimer:** This is me disclaiming: I don't own Farscape and I know it. No money was made from this, and no copyright infirngement is intended. Any simliarity to any story not my own is unintentional.

**Rating:** PG

**Timeline: **Takes place shortly after the PKWars.

**Author's Notes:** Warning, this one is really, really sappy. And yes, I know that John and Aeryn's room had no window, but Moya's a living ship, so she could grow one for this story, right? (grin)

* * *

_What the DRD Saw_

1812 chirped quietly to itself from where it sat on the floor just inside of the doorway of John and Aeryn's room. Its two sensor stalks weaved about slightly, the only movement about its presence that was readily detectable. The DRD watched John where he stood, quietly unnoticed by his wife in the doorway of their room on board Moya. Inside, Aeryn walked slowly back and forth, their son cradled in her arms.

John watched her happily, fingering the silver locket that he held loosely in his right hand. He had bought it on Iileski, the most recent Commerce planet that they had stopped at on their present course set for Hyneria. John had seen it, and the complicated, beautiful design on it had made him think of Aeryn.

_"God,"_ John thought as he watched his wife with adoring eyes, "_she's so beautiful."_

With silent appreciation, he drank in the sight of his gorgeous wife. He realized with a deep sense of wonder, that every path had been leading him here, to this life, and this woman. The overwhelming love that he felt for his wife moved him profoundly, and John felt his breath catch with the depth of his feeling.

Aeryn had still not noticed John watching her, and she continued to pace the room. She gently rocked little D'argo, making those soothing noises that every parent seemed to instinctually know. But D'argo was having none of it, and he continued to squirm in his mother's arms, fighting sleep. Finally, Aeryn began to sing softly to her son.

John listened in wonder. He had never heard Aeryn sing. Truth be told, while John knew Aeryn to be an extremely skilled and talented woman, he had never imagined her singing. Now, listening to his wife sing, he realized that she had the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard. With a honeyed richness, and an undeniable sweetness, Aeryn's voice reached out to embrace her son.

As Aeryn sang softly to her son, D'argo finally began to still. Lulled by his mother's warm voice, and safe in her arms, the baby started to drift off to sleep. Tiny limbs settled, and tired eyelids drooped over little blue eyes. Determined, D'argo struggled to keep his eyes open, but between the gentle rocking, and the soothing lullaby, he found himself unable resist sleep.

Aeryn continued to rock her son as she sang him to sleep. Carefully, she moved to where the cradle had been placed by the window so that the baby could be bathed in the starlight coming in from outside Moya. She stood before the cradle, swaying gently and still singing. Aeryn waited until she was certain that she could set D'argo down without waking him, then settled him gently in the cradle. D'argo shifted slightly in his sleep, and Aeryn tenderly caressed his tiny brow, a soft smile on her face.

Then, with a tired but contented sigh, Aeryn moved to a small table to pick up a hairbrush lying there. As she started to brush her long dark hair, preparing for bed, Aeryn began to sing softly to herself. She seemed unconscious of the fact that she was singing, but John listened to the unguarded moment with pleasure.

"I didn't know you could sing," John said softly as he finally entered the room, placing the necklace in his pocket before Aeryn could see it.

Aeryn stopped abruptly, an almost shy self-consciousness coloring her face. She may have come a long way from where she had been a little over four cycles ago, but there were still times when she felt a little off balanced by it all. She shrugged lightly as if to say it was unimportant or nothing special, still uncertain of how she felt.

"You have a beautiful voice, Aeryn," John said as he stepped over to her. "It's the most beautiful voice that I've ever heard," he continued honestly and tenderly.

John had finally reached his wife, and softly he caressed her face, making Aeryn shiver lightly. John smiled charmingly at her response to him.

"Here," he said, gently taking the brush from her hand, "let me do that."

Slowly he lead her to the bed and settled her before him on it. Softly, he began to run the hairbrush through Aeryn's rich hair. She tensed at first, until John said, "Relax, Aeryn."

After a moment she did relax, sighing quietly and closing her eyes. John brushed her hair with long, tender strokes until Aeryn finally tilted her head back and began lean slightly towards him.

John leaned forward to breath in the intoxicating scent of his wife's hair.

"You scented your hair," he commented, his voice low.

"Do you like it?" Aeryn asked quietly.

"And if I say I do?"

Aeryn smiled mischievously.

John chuckled lightly and bent forward to breath in the soft scent again. "Mmm, I like it," he said rich voice.

Aeryn's smile turned pleased and seductive.

John began to brush her hair once more, letting his fingertips caress the nape of her neck lightly. He smiled as his wife sighed softly in contentment. Tenderly then, every once in a while, he would lean forward to place a light kiss on Aeryn's neck.

Suddenly, John chuckled quietly.

"What?" Aeryn asked.

"I was just thinking, I've loved you from the moment that you first beat the dren out of me." A lopsided smile formed on John's face.

"Sometimes, you are an odd man. John Crichton," Aeryn said, her voice bemused, but affectionate.

"I know, Aeryn, I know," he said, chuckling lightly. "And I've ruined your life," he continued, smiling.

Aeryn turned to face her husband. "I love you, John."

"I love you too," he said, and leaned forward to kiss her.

When they finally broke the kiss, both were a little breathless, and they smiled at each other.

"Wait," John said, his face eager, "I got you something."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the silver locket. It dangled brightly from his fingers, catching the light.

"It's beautiful, John. Thank you," Aeryn said as a smile brightened her face.

"Look inside, it's the best part."

With a slightly quizzical look, Aeryn did as he asked.

Inside, on the right half, was a tiny gem. It was an unusual one, in that it glowed softly like a very tiny star. Aeryn touched it in wonder, and the small light was shadowed by her fingertips. It was also was quite cool to the touch. Aeryn looked up into John's warm blue eyes and felt embraced by the love that she saw radiating from them.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Mmm," she said, kissing him, "I like it." She lifted up the heavy fall of her hair. "Help me put it on?"

John closed the locket with a small 'snick.' Then he leaned forward and placed it about Aeryn's throat. Before he drew back, he kissed her tenderly on the neck.

Softly, Aeryn laughed, a smile warm on her face.

"What?" John asked.

"I was just thinking, that I have loved you from the moment that I first beat the dren out of you," she said, rich laughter in her voice.

"You," John began, but got no further because Aeryn had started to kiss him with increasing passion and draw him down into her warm embrace.

1812 chirped from where it still sat by the doorway, and if possible, it was a pleased sort of little sound. With a soft whir unnoticed by the occupants of the room, the DRD left. Once well out of earshot, 1812 began to sing its overture as it traveled down the hall and back to Pilot's den.


End file.
